I Need A Hero
by NCBS15
Summary: What happens when the PJO gang washes up on an island? What happens when they find out they aren't exactly normal? And what about when the find out this isn't their first time living? AU (I just changed the title...) Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**A/N: HEY GUYS! THIS IDEA JUST CAME TO ME AND I DECIDED TO MAKE IT A STORY! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

There was noise. A gunshot. A crash. An accident. A scream. A stampede. All happened at once. Then there was the suicide. 34 deaths. All for a greater purpose.

In the dead of night, bodies washed up on a shore. Each one breathing and unconscious.

"Lypso. I think it's starting." a voice sliced through the silence of the night.

"Oh my. I'll take care of them. You get the cabins ready." the girl called to her companion.

"I can't believe this is happening already." the masculine voice sounded out.

"Neither can I." the female said.

As the bodies were carried and taken care of, cabins were cleaned. Things were prepared.

Later, 33 pairs of eyes opened. They were all confused and disoriented. Today was going to be a strange day on the island of Ogygia.


	2. Awakening

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS NOT A CLAIMER NOW IS IT?**

* * *

When Percy awoke on the beach he was confused and disoriented. He didn't remember anything. Well, he remembered stuff. He just didn't have any recollection of his life. Percy remembered he was 16 and actually named Perseus. Percy was a nickname. He just didn't remember who first called him that. As he began to grow conscious of his surroundings, Percy noticed there were other people all around him. As he pushed his raven black hair out of his eyes, Percy's sea-green eyes darted directly to a blonde girl.

When Annabeth woke up on the beach, she knew a few things. Her name was Annabeth, she was barely 16, and that someone was starring at her. Her grey eyes shifted to the left and she saw an attractive guy looking at her. It was then that she realized she didn't have any memories. Her head was just full of knowledge. There were no childhood memories or anything. She reached up to tie her curly blonde hair into a ponytail when she looked to her right and saw a girl stirring.

As Thalia awoke, she felt sand. Just lots and lots of sand. When she felt the ocean waves wash across her feet, she freaked out. What? It was sort of spooky! Her black hair was matted up against her head and her electric blue eyes had a bit of sand in them. After getting the sand out of the way, she realized that there were other conscious people around her. Thalia also began to realize that she had no memories. She just knew she was 15. Almost 16. A boy across the beach aught her eye as he awoke.

-LINEBREAK-

When the pale boy woke up, he realized he was on a beach. His black hair was in his face but he didn't care. He didn't remember anything. As his dark brown eyes darted around the beach, he realized that his name was Nico and that he was 16.

'I'm named Jason and I'm 15.' was the only thought going through the blonde boy's head when he gained consciousness. He rapidly blinked his sky blue eyes and saw that he was in fact, on a beach. The boy was confused. He didn't remember anything.

As the Peurto Rican girl woke, she wanted to scream. Her black hair was all over the place. It was supposed to be in a braid. How she knew that, Reyna didn't know. All she knew was her name and that she was 16. Her dark eyes shifted to the right and she noticed a few unconscious bodies. On her left were other conscious people.

'I love tacos!' was the only thought going through a young man's head as he slept. When he awoke, he still kept thinking about tacos. Then, he realized he was on a beach. The humidity of the beach made his usually nicely curled black hair puff up like an afro. Leo then remembered his name and age which was 15. He knew he loved tacos and his brown eyes and mexican-ness made his love for tacos understandable.

The 15 year old Piper woke up when she felt something wet touch her. After she moved her kaleidoscope eyes to look around, she noticed that she was on a beach. The wet think that touched her happened to be her choppy brown hair. She guessed it was wet from the ocean. That would explain the salty smell.

Hazel was suffocating. She awoke with a start when she realized this. Her head was completely buried in sand. Hazel thought she was too young to die. She was after all, only 15. She quickly pulled her head out of the sand. When she got all the sand out of her golden eyes, Hazel saw that she wasn't the only one on the island.

Frank was tired. He really didn't want to wake up. When he did, he didn't remember anything. Well, he did remember he was 16 and named Frank. That was about it. He knew he looked Asian too. That meant he had black hair and dark eyes. That really was all the he remembered.

Rachel wasn't really scared when she woke up surrounded from unconscious people. She was really just aggravated. It was because her red hair was ultra-frizzy. She didn't mind the sand and the ocean water. It soothed her a bit. But as she looked down at her hands with her emerald green eyes, Rachel became confused. She started to go over her memories in her head but couldn't. She knew her name and that she was 16. She had no idea why her hands were covered in pencil lead though.

'RUNNING IS AWESOME! WAIT, I MISSED MY MORNING JOG!' the brain of none other than Travis screamed at him. 'Since when do I go for a morning jog?' Travis thought. 'Wait a second. I don't remember anything!' his brain screamed. Travis ran a hand though his curly brown hair and started to go over facts. His name was Travis. He was 17. His eyes were blue. His hair was curly and brown. That was all he could come up with.

'I'm more attractive than you' was the thought Connor awoke thinking. He knew he was pretty attractive. He also knew his blue eyes, curly brown hair, and smirk drove girls crazy. He did know he was named Connor and he was 15 but that was all. He didn't know anything else.

Lou Ellen (IT'S HER FIRST NAME! IT SAYS SO IN THE LOST HERO!) awoke on an island in the middle of the ocean. That wasn't the best way to wake up. I'm quite surprised the island wasn't scared. That girl was scary with her platinum blonde hair and color-changing eyes. Sometimes they were blue. Sometimes they were purple. She was also pretty angry because she didn't remember anything. She was 15. That's all she knew(besides her name).

Gwen woke up in an unfamiliar place. She knew her name was Gwendolyn. She knew she was 15. She just didn't know where she was. She didn't remember her life either. Her curly black hair and blue eyes were the only familiar thing to her.

Silena was not happy. There was sand all over her dress. There was seaweed wrapped within he black hair and there was salt water in her green eyes. It wasn't a very pleasant way to awake. She was 17 and that's all she knew. It was sad really.

She was mad. Her shoe was missing. She wasn't Cinderella. She wanted her shoe! But nooooooo. Her shoe had to be somewhere in the freaking ocean. Her black hair was unevenly cut. Her dark eyes were full of anger. 16 year old Drew was not happy. Not in the slightest.

Grover felt weird. He didn't know why though. His head just really hurt. He didn't understand though. Nothing was different about him. He still had his crazy ginger curls and brown eyes. From what e remembered, he was 18. He didn't know anything else. That was probably the problem.

Beckandorf was disoriented. He didn't know where he was. He don't actually know anything but the basics. His name was Beckandorf. He was 17. He had brown hair. He had brown eyes. That really was everything he could remember.

'I want a pointy stick' was the only thing 16 year old Nyssa could think when she woke up. She was on an island and a pointy stick could help her survive. She didn't understand how her brown hair could be full of grease if she was on an island though. Wouldn't she have to go through water to get there? It made no sense. It was then that her brown eyes saw the other people on the beach.

Katherine A.K.A. Katie woke up happy. She was facing the island's forest instead if the ocean. It soothed her. She knew she was 15. She didn't know much of anything else. As she pushed her curly brown hair out of her green eyes, Katie noticed she was surrounded by confused looking people.

Clarisse woke up full of rage. She was furious. She didn't like her situation one bit. But then again, who would like waking up on an island surrounded by people and not remembering your life? Clarisse was 16, she had brown hair and red eyes. That's all she knew.

Kayla was happy. Her mind was thinking of all the possibilities. If you're wondering what the possibilities are for, she's wondering how she got on the island. The girl thought of one theory and smiled creepily. She whipped her black hair out of her blue eyes and started daydreaming again. Then she realized there were others on the island. She wondered if she knew them. After all, 16 year old Kayla did have amnesia.

Miranda was soothed by the forest in her view. Then, she began to become angry. She was mad. At age 17 she got stranded on an island with no recollection of her life. No forest would be able to soothe her now! She angrily threw her curly black hair over her shouldered and glared at the forest with her green eyes. Then she felt bad. She really loved plants from what she could remember.

Chris was hungry. Getting food was all he worried about when he awoke. At least until he realized he only remembered three things. One: his name was Christopher. Two: he was 16. Three: he was mexican. Yeah, the last one was weird but who cares? He had black hair and blue eyes. But he still looked Mexican.

Michael was ecstatic. The sun was shining down on him and he couldn't be happier. Sure, he would've loved to remember anything other than the fact that he was 16, but he didn't really mind all that much. All he cared about was the sun and how it's warm glow covered him from his head which was covered in black hair passed his face which held his blue eyes and down to his feet. He really loved the sun.

Malcolm woke up and his brain immediately began to work. He knew he was 16. He had grey eyes. He had curly blonde hair. He had glasses. He was on a beach. There were 33 people on said beach. 6 of the 33 were still unconscious. 17 of the 33 were female. 4 of the 6 were male. It was the way his brain always worked or so he thought. He didn't really remember the past.

Bianca was trying to be optimistic. She really was. But it was down right hard when you woke upon an unfamiliar ave surrounded by unfamiliar people. She had just about screamed when the ocean's tide rose and wet her brown hair. She wanted to cry when seaweed flew out of the water and covered her black eyes. She really wished she was somewhere else. She didn't know where though. It seemed she was experiencing amnesia and only knew her name and age(15).

'My name is Jake. Jake rhymes with cake. I really want some cake. I am 16.' that was the first thing to pop into Jake's mind when he became conscious on the island. His curly blonde hair was met (probably from the ocean) and his brown eyes were closed because of the extreme amount of sunlight. He didn't remember his life.

Song lyrics flitted through a blonde boys head. When he opened his blue eyes, the songs still rand through his head. It was strange. He remembered his name (Will), age (16), and that he liked music. That's all though. He didn't enjoy the thought of being stuck on an island.

'Grapes. Grapes. Grapes.' that was the string of words flying through the mind of Pollux. His curly black hair was luscious but it was just hair. Now his eyes, the were as purple as grapes . That was probably wharf ruled his thoughts. Pollux turned his gaze to the only unconscious girl on the beach.

Juniper wasn't feeling much of anything. She realized a lot of people were starring at her. She also realized that she was on an island. She didn't know if she should be angry or not. She played with a piece of her blonde hair as she thought about her feelings. If you looked into her green eyes, you could tell she really didn't know how to feel.

"I NEED KOOL-AID!" was what 16 year old Dakota yelled as he woke up. Everyone else who was stranded on the island turned to look at him. They took in his appearance. Crazy blonde hair, psychotic purple eyes. He was an interesting character for sure. Then, someone laughed. Pretty soon, everyone on the island was laughing at Dakota.

"I see you're all awake." a girl said. When they all turned to look at her, they were shocked. She was beautiful. She had slightly frizzy brown hair and big brown eyes.

"It sure did take you long enough." a guy laughed. The girl smacked him. They were obviously together. He had curly blonde hair and turquoise eyes.

"You're probably really confused right now. I'm Calypso. That's Hevin." the girl said.

"Before we answer any questions, you guys should get settled. We have a few cabins you can stay in." Hevin said.

"I'll show you the way." Calypso smiled.

The previously unconscious children followed.

READ THIS PART!

"I see you have awakened." a spirit stated.

"Where am I? I should be dead." a boy said.

"Yes, you should be. Thank you for killing yourself by the way." the spirit bellowed.

"What? How does that help you? Why am I not dead?" the confused boy asked.

"I need a body. By commuting suicide, you have allowed me to take over your body as a host." the spirit said.

"I won't let you!" the boy exclaimed.

"you don't have a choice." was all the spirit said. There was a scream and then silence.

Blue turned to gold. It had begun.

* * *

**A/N: SO? WHAT DO YOU THINK? I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!**


End file.
